Not Gonna happen
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Not Gonna happen. There was no way Jak was going to lose Daxter! Not to any poison, and sure as hell not to any dead man.


Not Gonna happen

Summary: Not Gonna happen. There was no way Jak was going to lose Daxter! Not to any poison, and sure as hell not to any dead man.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is just a short piece I wanted to write, so sorry if it's not great.

Neither saw it coming. In fact Jak was feeling pretty good about himself.

They just won their third race in the racer tournament. Thanks to Krew's last will they were all poisoned and forced to race for their lives.

Fortunately, Jak's love for danger and Daxter's constant jokes were able to let the hero take everything with ease.

"Well, Dax!" Jak said confidently as they pulled into the garage. "Looks like we survived another round."

"Really?" Daxter commented, gasping heavily. "I thought we were still racin." Jak watched him worriedly. It was hard to tell psychically as Daxter's fur hid any paling, but his eyes were darker than usual and his ears were drooped. Also, he hardly moved as he hung onto Jak's shoulder plate, as if he was afraid to.

"Hey Dax," Jak said suspiciously. "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine! The life of the party…" Suddenly he fell off to the side. Jak barely caught him and when he did he noted that the ottsel's heart was moving slower and that he was cold. Jak's eyes widen.

"Daxter!"

#J&D#

Jak paced nervously like an angry animal. After getting no response from Daxter he had rushed his friend to Samos and was now waiting for the news. No one dared to go near as the dark eco sparked in his palms. Any words would set him off like an eco bomb and the last thing they needed was a dark eco freak running around with no Daxter to coax him back to normal.

Jak at the door before Samos had even finished opening it.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jak snapped. Samos jumped in surprise, but then his gaze sadden.

"Daddy?" Keira asked from a safe distance behind Jak. Samos let out an old, sad sigh.

"I… I'm afraid the poison is moving faster in Daxter's body then we expected." He said. Jak felt as if something grabbed his heart.

"Why?!" Keira asked, her tearful voice reflecting Jak's own inner emotions.

"Because he's small!" Samos said bitterly through his teeth. At Jak's questioning glare, he added, "He's smaller, so the poison was able to circulate faster! Doesn't help that Daxter drank more than the rest of you. That little idiot…" Jak clenched his fists as anger filled him.

The damn Krew! If he wasn't already dead…

"_So?!_" he demanded. "What now?!" Samos looked at him.

"Daxter's only chance is the cure, which we don't get until the end of the races."

"And we win." Rayn added. Jak turned to her.

"Oh, we'll win!" he said, punching his fist into his palm. His eyes flashed black. "Count on it!" Everyone watched Jak as he noticeably started to pale.

"Calm yourself, Jak!" Samos warned. Then in a gentler tone he said, "I'll use my magic to help him, but I…" he trailed off. "I don't know how long he'll be able to hold on. One thing's for sure he won't be able to race anymore." Jak looked away.

"Jak…" Keira started towards him, but Jak left, not even looking at them.

#J&D#

Things didn't get better over the next few days. The team was winning, but only because Jak was a demon on the driving course. Before he did his best to avoid most casualties, but now if you were in his way, you were dead.

"Sheesh, Jak!" the interviewer said after one such race. "Nice to see you're… getting into the spirit of things. Tell, what's gotten you so riled up?" Jak pushed him away, almost toppling the reporter over.

"I just plan on winning this thing," he said. "And those who decide to get in my way better have their wills ready."

After wards he went to what passed as a medi-bay. In a far corner Samos was with Daxter.

"How is he?" He already knew the answer before he asked. He asked the same thing every hour it seemed and Samos would always say, "He's weak, but still here." Jak sank into a seat and watched his friend. Samos gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"He's tougher than we all think Jak." He said. Jak didn't reply. When the sage left, Jak absentmindedly stroked Daxter to remind himself that he was still there. Still fighting to live.

"_C'mon, buddy_…" he said. "You can't die from this… After everything we've been through? C'mon, this would be pathetic."

But what if he did? What then?

Daxter… he wasn't perfect, but he was always there for Jak, even when no one else was. When he was trapped for two years, being tortured and turned into a genie pig Samos and Keira weren't looking for him, Dax was. When he woke up as a demon everyone looked at him as if he was a monster, or a freak. Daxter looked him as if he was his friend despite everything. And when the city and everyone he fought for and trusted had turned his back on him, _Dax was still there_. Even when following him meant certain death, he was there for him.

Even when they were kids, Dax would always follow Jak into danger. He was his best friend and the one who held him together.

Jak watched Daxter breath slowly.

'_What if he doesn't make it?' _But Jak new the answer; it would be the end of him.

#J&D#

"You did it, Jak!" Keira cheered as Jak climbed out the racer. "You won-" Jak cut her off.

"Where's the cure?" he demanded. Even now he might be too late; last time time Jak had seen him, Daxter had an extremely high fever and couldn't even breath on his own. Samos had told him this morning that Daxter wouldn't last the night.

Rayn hurried over.

"Right here," She held it up and showed him the green vials. "This whole thing was designed to flush Mizo out."

"How could you know that Mizo would be close?" Ashlyn asked. But Jak didn't listen to the rest. He took the antidotes and let out a small breath. Good. With this, Daxter would- G.T. Blitz stormed over, looking like a fury of storms.

"Out of my way!" he growled as he shoved the other out of the way to get to Raayn. "You broke the rules!"

"Blitz?!" Keira gasped. With a snarl G.T. Blitz yanked off his hair to reveal tattoos all over his head. Just like the ones on the mysterious video just before the Third Grand Prix.

"I'm Mizo!" he snapped. "And losing the bet changes nothing!" He turned to Rayn. "I'll crush your family and this whole city! And no one else will ever know." Suddenly Pecker floated down on one of the floating cameras behind Mizo.

"No one except for two hundred million viewers that is." he smirked. Mizo's eyes widen as he tuned.

"What?!"

"Smile for the cameras, big boy! Every star has to fall, right Mizo?" Mizo growled, snarled like someone who lost everything.

"Nyaaagh!" Mizo grabbed at the antidote container in Jak's hands, but this turned out to be a fatal mistake.

"No!" In the span of a moment, Jak went dark and grabbed Mizo's throat, the antidote clutched firmly in the other. Mizo looked down at him as he struggled in the tight grasp.

"You're... making a _big_ mistake!" he gasped. Jak looked at him coldly, even for his dark form.

"Not as big as yours." With that he crushed Mizo's throat. As he fell to the growled everyone looked at him with wide, terrified eyes, but Jak couldn't have cared less. They didn't matter at the moment. No one did.

He turned away.

Except one.

**#J&D#**

It must have been hours that passed, but it felt like years.

Jak had gotten the cure to Samos who gave it to Daxter. Now all the could do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And—dammit, why wasn't he awake yet?! It drove Jak mad! It was all he had not to rip the medi-bay apart.

There was a low groan.

"Jak...?" Jak turned to buddy, relief washing over him like a flood.

"Hey, pal." he breathed. "How are you doin'?"

"Blah. Terrible. I'm hot, sweaty, and I have a bad taste in my mouth." Daxter grumbled. He tried moving but decided the effort wasn't worth it. Jak chuckled.

"Heh, heh. Could've been worse."

_'For both of us.'_

The end!

Happy Halloween even though this story has nothing to do with Halloween!


End file.
